Lucky
by poppo-kkkk
Summary: Suho merasa selalu beruntung karena ia menyukai Lay. Zhang Yi Xing. [Sulay]


Lucky

Ketika latihan dance telah selesai maka saatnya Suho membagi konsentrasinya. Selain ia berkonsentrasi memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel, ia juga berkonsentrasi memandangi Lay. Lalu ketika Suho telah selesai memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tas, maka kini konsentrasinya penuh untuk mengamati Lay. Sebenarnya ia lebih suka memanggilnya Yixing. Bagaimana Yixing mengusap semua keringat di wajahnya, bagaimana Yixing minum dengan santai walaupun nyatanya ia sangat haus, bagaimana Yixing yang lebih sering memandangi member lainya dari pada bicara. Dan semua yang ia lakukan selalu Suho sukai. Walaupun Yixing memang sering menggunakan emot – ehem! Tolol – tapi demi tuhan tidak sekalipun Suho menganggap hal itu buruk. Ia justru senang karena walaupun kini mereka terkenal, tapi Yixing tetaplah Yixing. Ia begitu polos dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Benar kan?, we were born to be real, not to be perfect. Suho senang karena nyatanya Yixing yang pertama ia kenal dulu dan Yixing yang sekarang adalah Yixing yang sama. Ia begitu bahagia menyadari kalau Yixing tidak pernah sekalupun memanipulasi dirinya dengan kepalsuan agar terlihat lebih keren.

Ia jadi agak tersinggung dengan pemikiranya.

'_Tidak memanipulasi diri dengan kepalsuan agar terlihat lebih keren',_

Mau tidak mau Suho harus mengaku kalau ia kadang juga melakukan hal ini. Ewww…. Terdengar kotor sekali. Tapi ini masalah angelic-smile nya yang sebenarnya jarang-jarang muncul itu. Sayangnya public terlanjur tau kalau ia punya angelic-smile, jadi mau tidak mau setiap kali ia tersenyum ia berusaha agar senyumnya terlihat ummm…. Angelic. Oke, semakin diceritakan hal ini terdengar semakin menjijikkan. Tapi ini kan demi fans! – alibi Suho. Setengah hatinya tidak rela ia mengakui hal ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa bohong pada dirinya sendiri kan. Jadi ya memang sebenarnya inilah yang terjadi.

Suho juga menyayangkan kalau orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai manusia baik-baik dengan emotionless. Suho memang orang baik-baik. Ia keturunan keluarga mapan (atau kaya) yang berpendidikan dan bertata karma. Ia juga lumayan pintar. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelek. Yah walaupun ia tidak setinggi Chanyeol ataupun Kris, tapi ia tetaplah laki-laki baik-baik. Tapi mengenai emotionless, ini justru berkebalikan dengan kenyataan. Ia orang gampang marah dan tersinggung sebenarnya, juga keras kepala. Hanya saja ia tidak suka menunjukkan kemarahanya pada orang-orang. Jadi ia lebih sering diam ketika ia marah. Ia hanya tidak suka perkataanya ketika marah akan menyakiti orang lain – karena ketika ia marah ia merasa tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain, karena dia sendiri juga benci ketika orang lain menyakitinya. Wajahnya juga biasa saja – sehingga tidak terlihat kalau ia marah. Mungkin inilah yang membuat orang-orang berasumsi kalau dia memang benar-benar penyabar dan emotionless.

Suara gelak tawa Yixing membuat Suho berhenti melamun. Dilihatnya Yixing sedang melihat Luhan melakukan beberapa aksi konyol. Tidak sadar, ia malah memandangi Yixing yang sedang tertawa dengan mata tidak berkedip. Yixing yang tertawa terlihat sangat cantik. Matanya yang sayu akan menyipit dan bibirnya tertarik ke atas sehingga dimple nya yang manis terlihat. Bahkan kini Suho bisa mendengar jantungnya ikut bergemuruh keras menyamai tawa Yixing dengan Luhan, Sehun dan yang lainya. Suho mengelus dadanya yang berdebar kencang disertai hembusan nafas yang berusaha ia tenang-tenangkan. Ini…. Ini adalah rasa yang selalu membuatnya bahagia. Yaitu ketika jantungnya berdebar liar sehingga dadanya terasa ngilu. Hormone adrenalinya meningkat bersamaan dengan darahnya yang mengalir gila-gilaan. Suho merasa tidak nyaman dan begitu gelisah. Tapi ada gelenyar-gelenyar kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang bertiup lembut di hatinya justru membuatnya kecanduan untuk merasakan perasaan ini lagi dan lagi. Simple, ia hanya perlu manatap Yixing agak lama lalu DUAR! Semuanya terjadi lagi. berulang dengan rasa yang menurutnya makin menggairahkan dari waktu ke waktu. Oh! Betapa hebat sensasi ini.

Satu per satu member melangkah kembali ke dorm. Sebagai leader, Suho diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengunci ruang latihan (karena mereka yang memakai di jam terakhir). Suho bergegas keluar ketika Chanyeol yang paling akhir keluar dibanding member yang lainya telah keluar. Ia mengamati ruangan luas itu untuk terakhir kalinya, berjaga-jaga kalau ada barang yang ketinggalan. Setelah semuanya oke, Suho akhirnya mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu.

Ia sedikit terperangah ketika berbalik dan hendak menuju ruang secretariat kantor untuk menyerahkan kunci. Ada seorang member yang ternyata berdiri di sana dan belum kembali. Lay. Lelaki cantik – menurut suho – itu tersenyum lembut melihat Suho keluar dari ruang latihan dengan kunci di tanganya.

"Yixing?, kenapa masih disini?", tanya Suho setenang mungkin. Mengabaikan kalau ia sekarang mulai kesulitan bernafas karna melihat senyum Lay yang manis.

"aku menunggumu Hyung. Ayo kita kembali ke dorm bersama-sama", jawab Lay. Mau tak mau sebuah senyum disunggingkan Suho. Lay menunggunya, dan ia senang. Ia mengangguk-angguk.

"aku harus ke secretariat dulu", kata Suho. Lay mengangguk.

"kalau begitu aku temani", jawab Lay. Suho mengangguk sekali lagi. merekapun berjalan beriringan.

Hujan ternyata turun begitu deras. Dinginya terasa menusuk ketika Suho dan Lay berjalan masuk ke lobby dorm. Sedangkan di dalam dorm sudah sepi. Hanya D.O yang masih ada di dapur sedang mencuci piring ditemani Kai yang duduk manis di kursi meja makan.

"Hai Suho Hyung, hai Lay Hyung", sapanya ketika Suho dan Lay masuk.

"Hai Kai, kau manis sekali kalau duduk seperti itu", jawab Suho. Kai merengut, sementara D.O dan Lay tertawa.

"Hyuuuuung~ Suho Hyung membullyku", adu Kai pada D.O, dan membuat namja itu tertawa semakin keras. Suho berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Sehun. Ia menaruh tasnya dan segera mencuci muka dan ganti baju. Tempat tidur Sehun kosong, kemana anak itu?

"Kai?, Sehun kemana?", tanya nya pada Kai yang sekarang tengah meminum coklat hangat buatan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga memegang segelas dan ada dua gelas lagi di mug-nya dan mug Lay.

"oh, Sehun tidur dikamar Tao", jawab Kai. Suho mengangguk. Tao pasti tidak mau tidur sendirian karna Duizzhang tidak di dorm. Lay menghampiri meja makan dengan celana longgar dan kaus putih bergambar unicorn favorit nya. Ia duduk disebelah D.O dan meminum coklat hangatnya.

Baru saja Suho ingin ikut bergabung tapi ponselnya bordering nyaring. Ia menaruh kembali mug berisi coklat hangat itu di meja dan menghampiri smart phone nya di kamar.

Lay, Kai dan D.O mengernyit ketika melihat Suho tergesa-gesa keluar dengan Jaket tebal di tanganya.

"Hyung mau kemana?", tanya D.O

"Aku barusaja ditelfon manager Hyung, dia menungguku di lobby. Aku pergi dulu", jawabnya. Ia buru-buru memaki sepatu dan menuju lobby.

Suho memijat keningnya pelan sembari kakinya terus melangkah menuju dorm. Seprti biasanya, bicara dengan manager memang selalu memusingkan. Apalagi menyangkut hal sensitive sepeti berita hengkangnya Kris dan Baekhyun yang telah mengakui hununganya dengan Taeyeon. Rasanya urat-urat di pelipis Suho makin menonjol. Ia memang bisa cepat tua kalau setiap hari dihadapkan pada hal seperti ini. Hal yang jarang ia rasakan kini kembali ia rasakan, ia tiba-tiba sajan merindukan kasurnya yang hangat dan bantalnya yang nyaman. Ia memang membutuhkan tidur. Iya, tidur kedengaranya sangat enak untuk dilakukan.

Pintu dorm dibuka Suho dari luar dan keadalam dorm telah gelap remang-remang. Berarti semua member telah tidur. Tapi ketika telah mengunci pintu dorm, suara piano dari ruang tengah membuat Suho ragu kalau semua member telah tidur. Siapa yang bermain piano dini hari begini?

Lampu ruang tengah tampak terang dan Suho mendapati Lay duduk di belakang piano dengan jarinya yang memainkan tuts dengan pelan. Suara yang ia ciptakan pun lembut dan merdu, seperti lullaby yang akan segera meninabobokka Suho, tapi Suho tiba-tiba justru merasa bersemangat kembali. Ia menghampiri Lay dengan perlahan dan memutuskan duduk di samping lelaki itu. Lay tersenyum menyadari Suho telah kembali.

"Hyung sudah pulang?", tanyanya. Suho tersenyum simpul. Ia mengangguk kemudian Lay menyudahi permainan pianonya membuat kening Suho berlipat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat tidur, aku tadi sengaja menunggu Hyung kembali", kata Lay. Suho tersenyum lagi. Ini juga factor kenapa ia nyata-nyata bisa jatuh jungkir balik terhadap seorang Zhang Yixing. Karna Suho selalu suka saat Lay perhatian padanya seperti ini.

"aku masih ingin mendengarmu bermain piano. Kau keberatan?", tanya Suho. Lay menggeleng-geleng.

"tentu saja tidak", jawabnya. Lalu ia kembali memainkan tuts di hadapanya.

Lagu Lucky yang telah diversi ballad kemudian terdengar mengalun lembut ke seluruh penjuru dorm. Lay tampak tenang memainkanya meskipun tidak menatap buku not. Permainan pianonya selalu menghibur Suho. Tanpa sadar, leader itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yixing. Rasanya nyaman. Membuatnya yang tadi siap meledak-ledak kini menjadi tenang. Mata Suho terpejam.

Hujan masih turun dengan deras. Suaranya sayup-sayup terdengar sampai dalam dorm. Membuat lagu yang sedang dimainkan Lay ber background suara hujan yang lembut. Dalam hati Suho tidak sedetikpun berhenti memikirkan Yixing.

_Yixing…._

_Yixing…._

_Zhang Yixing…._

Bahkan Suho menyebut nama Yixing dalam setiap debaran jantungnya yang kini mulai menggila lagi. ia jadi merasa kalau ia benar-benar alay ketika berhadapan dengan Yixing. Semua yang ada pada tubuhnya selalu bereaksi berlebihan.

Dalam hati ia juga berterimakasih pada Tuhan. Tuhan mungkin membuatnya pusing setiap hari dengan tanggung jawab seorang leader. Tapi ia juga sangat bersyukur karenya nyatanya, ketika ia pulang ke dorm dengan badan lelah dan otak yang penat, ada seseorang yang memperbolehkan pundaknya sebagai sandaran. Lay selalu ada untuk hal itu. Yixing tidak pernah keberatan ketika Suho bersandar pada pundaknya ketika ia lelah. Ia merasa mencintai orang yang tepat. Orang sebaik Yixing. Yang kebaikanya selalu membuat Suho wordless ketika mencoba mendiskripsikanya. Yixing yang membuatnya merasa bahagia dan resah disaat bersamaan. Yixing yang ternyata begitu mempesona. Kehadiranya di dekat Suho membuat Suho merasa kalau ia akan bisa menghadapi semuanya – asalkan Yixing ada di dekatnya. Yixing yang membuatnya bergantung pada orang lain untuk pertama kalinya, Suho bergantung kepada Yixing. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan kalau dunianya bisa kiamat dalam sekedip mata kalau Yixing sampai meninggalkanya – cheesy sekali Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Bahagia yang meluap-luap dan begitu hangat memenuhi dadanya. Ia merasa beruntung mencintai Yixing. Iya…., dia sangat beruntung.

'_Yixing-ah, saranghae….',_

Fin,

"Yixing-ah, saranghae",

"Hah?, kalu bilang apa Hyung?", dan Suho gelagapan ketika menyadari kalau ia baru saja keceplosan.


End file.
